The Names Keller
by VolturiQueen7
Summary: My name is Keller, I met the ruler of all vampires now I must join their guard I'm total badass lets hope they can handle me. I fell in love with Alec on of the Volturis the only problem is I don't know if he loves me.
1. Cloaked people

This book was inspired by my best friend PunkAss123 on Wattpad.  
-

Walking home from my friends house after going to a party with her it was dark outside, the only sound I heard were my black boots against the sidewalk it was a little eerie but that's what I loved about it.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me I turned ready to fight whoever it was I really wasn't in the mood to be messed with plus I loved fighting to protect myself.

There were three people in black cloaks 'this should be easy' I thought to myself as the approached "what do you want?!" I said with annoyance in my voice.

The man in front stood tall "We want you Keller." He smirked evilly "why would you want me?" I asked crossing my arms "we've been watching you, you seem like a good fighter and you will be a good addition to our guard."

I looked at him in the eyes. "What guard and who the hell are you all?" I said getting pissed. I was suddenly on the ground screaming as fire raged through me "Jane, Enough." The man said as I caught my breath mumbling cuss words under my breath the man with the fiery red eye spoke again "I am Aro Volturi ruler over the vampire society and this is Jane" he gestured to the girl in the almost black cloak to the left of him "and Alec" he gestured his other hand to the right of him I gasped when I saw the boy named Alec my heart literally skipped a beat he was drop dead gorgeous with the luscious brown hair slightly showing under the hood of his cloak that billowed out behind him on the sidewalk as he stared at me.

I stood back up quickly as I toke my eyes off of his staring form to meet Aros gaze "what about this guard and vampire society vampires are fake, just a made up story to scare little children." He smiled chuckling slightly "my dear its not some made up story it's true if you would come with me I can give eternity to live forever" I grinned 'forever to look at Alec I'm in' I thought "alright cool I'm in" his eyes glicend with excitement "excellent, Alec" he placed his hands together as Alec picked me up I wasn't used to anyone touching me but I guess this one can slide "I can walk yeah know" I said "oh we know but we run so much faster then pesky humans" Jane said.

My heart accelerated as they moved past everything in the second it toke for me to blink I grabbed Alec's cloak so I wouldn't fall. This was going to be a new start for me.


	2. Velvet Chair

Thank you for all the reviews and thank you very much for following my story and favoriting it. Everything is very much appreciated. Sorry for the long wait I had a brain blockage but now I'm back in the game. Keep reading for more information on my story

* * *

I've currently been in the Volturi castle for two weeks now it's nice, but still creepy at the same time but I love it. I miss my friend Evangeline Parkens I hope she is doing alright she is like the sister I never had, all I can hope is that she doesn't get tangled up in all of this, I know she can take care of herself just fine but I really don't want her to end up as a 'snack' for Jane or Aro. 'sigh' Jane has to 'babysit' me it's super annoying, she only brings me my food and toiletries.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I dropped my hairbrush "damn" I said with annoyance in my voice. I picked up the hairbrush putting my hair in a quick ponytail. I placed the brush on the vanity in my room as I stood from the stool I had been currently sitting on. I went to my closet it was humongous though the only part I don't like is all the dresses I hate dresses I would rather wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt but no I'm stuck with skirts and dresses gah!.

I decided to wear a long black dress with little black heels, Aro sent Heidi shopping for me 'ugh' it's torcher did I mention I hate shopping. I sat on my black velvet chair at least she knows what color I like. I grabbed Romeo and Juliet from the side table where I set it down to read next time. When I openend the book there was a knock on my door I looked up. "Come in" I said as Demetri walked in with a cheeky smile 'oh god what does he want'

"What do you want" I sneered "Feisty today are we Keller" he laughed I so badly wanted to punch him but I didn't want to break my f'ing hand. "As usual" He sneered "Just like Jane"

I glared at him "did Aro send you to pester me again" I crossed my legs laying the book on my lap crossing my arms. "Nope" he said popping the 'p' "Then what?" I said still glaring at him if looks could kill I'm sure mine would. "I was sent to tell you that Alec was going to watch you for a while since Jane is on a mission.

My heart was racing I was excited on the inside though I would not show my excitement on the outside infront of him. "grand. Will you leave now." I stated wanting him to leave. He grinned "See you next time Kell" He laughed as he vamp'd to the door as my eyes flared with anger "Don't ever call me that!" He was gone before I finished his laughed echoing down the hallway through the closed doors. I was fuming so I closed my eyes thinking of Alec.

* * *

The dress Keller puts on:

images/product/10/10189/10189721_


End file.
